1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a personal watercraft, and particularly to a personal watercraft having a shock absorber mounted seat for the occupant.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Personal watercraft are well known in the art. Such craft typically employs a jet pump for generating a rearwardly directed stream of water which provides the forward thrust required to propel the craft and its occupant. The direction of propulsion is controlled by the positioning of a movable steering nozzle which receives the stream of water from the pump and directs the flow so as to divide the thrust into the desired directional components. The positioning of the nozzle is affected by a steering cable system which connects the nozzle to a handlebar controlled by the driver of the watercraft. The handlebar typically includes a throttle control and an electrical on and off switch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,260 describes a personal watercraft which has an adjustable flap on the bottom of the craft, so that the angle at which the flap meets the water can be controlled by the operator of the craft. The flap can also serve as a brake. As far as the arrangement for accommodating the driver/occupant of the personal watercraft is concerned, one type of personal watercraft requires the occupant to stand on the watercraft while riding. This type of watercraft is also commonly known as a "jet ski". Although jet skis of this type are popular, a related sit-down type of personal watercraft has also recently gained great popularity. Such "sit-down" models include a seat which the driver usually occupies in sitting reclined or semi-prone position to drive the watercraft. It is well known that "stand-up" jet skis, as well the related "sit-down" models tend to be driven fast on the water. Therefore, the occupants of such watercraft are subjected to substantial shocks and bumps as the rapidly traveling watercraft meets the waves. In order to improve the comfort of the occupant/driver of personal watercraft, the present invention provides a shock absorbing seat for the watercraft.